


"shattered"

by fits_in_frames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-21
Updated: 2005-09-21
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He comes to and immediately recognizes two things: he's in the hospital wing and it's well past dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"shattered"

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of a larger fic I never posted.

**III.** _shattered_

He comes to and immediately recognizes two things: he's in the hospital wing and it's well past dawn. But as he sits up, he instinctively knows that the scene is vastly different from what he normally sees once a month. He's not alone, for one.

His eyes come into focus just enough to tell him that Peter is in the chair at the foot of his bed, knees to his chest, rocking back and forth and stopping only to bite his lip and look around nervously.

Sirius is sitting in a chair at the end of the bed next to him. There is nothing remotely Sirius-like about him. He's staring straight ahead with expressionless, bloodshot eyes, and he's got his arms around someone, a red-headed female someone. She sobs a great, wet, messy sob and he realizes he's never heard Lily cry before. He vaguely wonders why Sirius his holding her and not--

The rising sun has caught onto the bent wire frame and shattered glass on the table that belongs to the bed next to him and will not let go. He blinks once and the blur from around his field of vision is gone. Someone is on that bed, covered over by a great white sheet. He closes his eyes and this time does not open them again.

"Oh God," he says, more to himself than to anyone else, "what have I done?"

The only response he receives is Lily's strangled cry, muffled against Sirius' chest.


End file.
